


Just Breathe

by AmerryshippingBlog



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmerryshippingBlog/pseuds/AmerryshippingBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had of asked Daryl Dixon what exactly had led up to this moment, he could probably list a million tiny but significant things.  But he can't right now, not when all he can vocalize are short grunts and long moans, and her name.<br/>God, her name....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

If you had of asked Daryl Dixon what exactly had led up to this moment, he could probably list a million tiny but significant things.  

An innocent brush of hands after Beth returned, his lips pressed into her hip as he stumbled to his knees before her in pride after she shot her first buck, shy lips growing sure every morning when they awoke,  
her wet cunt pulsing in time with his heart, with his…..  
  
He could list a million things, he really could, but right now his words are failing him, as all he can seem to vocalize are short grunts and long moans, and her name. God, _her_ name _._

_‘Beth..’_

On her knees before him, one delicate hand wrapped around his cock, the other drawing out the most obscene, slurping, _wet_ , sounds from between her own legs. He wishes he could touch her, caress her temple,  
sink his fingers into her hair and engulf himself once more in her hot mouth, pull her up and around, _fuck her boneless in the late afternoon sunlight…_

But he’s taught her well, and the knots tying him to the tree are strong andunyielding, just on the edge of painful. 

How he likes it. How he knows she likes it too, when he is in charge.  
(but really, they both know that even then it’s all her…)  

Her face is turned up to him now, blonde hair falling out of her braid, cheeks flushed, eyes half closed but bright, mouth open and heaving, and she’s _fucking close a_ nd it won’t take long now and if she __  
just moves her hand a little faster he’s gonna join her _and_ ….  
The noise Beth Greene makes when she comes is both high and rough, and it’s his favourite fucking sound in the world, and he wishes her could tell her that right now, his words are failing him still, sucked  
from his lungs the same moment Beth speeds up her hand once more, her voiced carried up to him on a laboured breath, 

_‘Now, Daryl, now, cum for me, I want….’_

And in a moment he’s pulled taunt, muscle and bone straining against the ropes, and his cum splatters across her face in two thick, hard bursts, the rest trickling slowly from the head onto her lips, tongue,  
hand, her moan almost drowning out his short cry.   
  
A short while later, when their breathing is again what could be considered normal, Beth rises from her knees.   
As she stands before him she lifts the dewy hand that was between her legs, in her cunt, and presses it between his lips, eyes never leaving his. _A gift_ , he thinks, and laps at her hand, wanting it all. All of her taste, _all of her_ , everything..  
 Her other hand, the one sticky with him, is raised to her own mouth, and he watches with lidded eyes as her pink tongue licks him from her, licks herself clean again.   
  
‘ _Good boy, you taste so good_ ’   
  
She’ll untie him soon, and then they will collapse onto the forest floor together. Beth will tell him she loves him, so much, and massage his aching arms.   
Daryls words will come back to him then, but he won’t have to tell her anything, any of the million tiny things. She knows it all already, his clever girl.   
But he will tell her he loves her too, so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, and first smut!  
> Just a short little one-shot that was bursting to be free from my mind...


End file.
